Talk:Lamia/@comment-82.37.23.250-20150304195535/@comment-26178025-20150307084052
Given my natural paranoia and strenuous study of the monsters living in my region, I would be suspcious as to whether this Lamia is really unconcious or if it is some sort of trap where if I get too close she will ensnare me in an impossible to escape grip or worse; use her voice to enchant me. I edge closer until I can just make out the wounds on her body, they were done by a sword, the make of the sword is unknown; I would have to ask someone with more knowledge of the craft, but I could hazard a guess as to who could have done it. A member of the Order, obviously, but their warriors were taught to slay monsters while this one appears to only be wounded. It could have been a sympathetic hero trying to defend themselves or an armed traveller who got in a lucky blow or two. But it puzzles me that they would let this creature live. I cast my thoughts back to when I found the trail to begin with, there had been clear signs of a struggle but nothing to suggest that blood had been drawn, I took a few more steps closer and closer until I was just outside of arms reach and craned my neck to get a good look at her face. She certainly appeared human, and she looked to be breathing as well. I studied the pool of blood forming around her wounds, if I had to guess I'd say that whoever attacked her did so not that long ago, definitely less than an hour ago. It couldn't have been the Order, only me and four others were on patrol in this region, so that means it could very well have been a Hero or an adventurer on the road. I shrugged, the culprit doesn't really matter at this point. I doubt they'll come back here for her, at the most maybe someone will submit a report about a monster sighting but that would take a full day to be processed. The only thing that remains is what to do now that I'd found her... I didn't relax just yet, I may not believe in the Order's teachings but they were not lying when they said that Mammono are dangerous in their own right, despite how she may appear to be a cute girl she is still an anomoly and one that could easily take down any normal human. I wrestled with the thoughts in my head. The most economical choice would be for me to simply pretend I never saw her, go back to my patrol and let darwinism sort out the rest. But something in me, a churning sensation in my stomach, told me that was a bad idea, I looked her over one more time; making note of her cute face and curvacious body. Even her slender, reptilain body had a magestic charm to it that seemed to draw me in, I shook my head and chalked that feeling up to male hormones. "Stop thinking with your penis." I muttered to myself, bringing myself back to reality. I had basic medical supplies in my pack for situations like these, she may require a few stitches here and there but the rest would merely need to be cleaned, disinfected and wrapped up. But theres no garentee that helping her would lead to anything good, if the Order was to ever get wind of it they would most likely label me a heretic or a deviant and throw me in a cell. Considering my already existing criminal record before conscription, it's also very likely they'll put my head on the block. The thought was not pleasent, I had few friends in the militia and I know there is no one in the clergy who would vouch for me should the worst come to pass. The second option would be to kill her, I fidgited with the blade in my hand, considering it. Killing her would potentially net me some points with my superiors, could possibly get me out of patrol duty for a while. But knowing Captain Pierce, he wouldn't even mention my name in his report, theres also the fact that this Lamia is already injured; how long would it take a proper medic or even other members of my squad to realize the inconsistencies with my weapon and the one that gave her all these injuries? "Fuck." I cursed, running a few fingers through my hair in frustration at my predicament. "No matter how I look at it, nothing good can happen today." Maybe I'm overthinking things... If I spend too long standing here like a jackass and worrying about the concequences of my actions then it'll be too late to make any kind of decision. I bit my tounge and unbuckled my knapsack from my belt, containing the basic medical supplies within it. The work was slow, tennuous at first, but eventually I relaxed and focused entirely on treating her wounds. I used up nearly all of my bandages and rubbing alcohol on the serpent part of her body, focusing on the more serious wounds. I had to settle with using a medical salve for the rest of the cuts on her human half. I didn't have enough suture to stitch her deeperwounds, nor would I want to start working on them without making sure she didn't wake up and attack me. So I settled for merely biding the wound with the remainder of the bandages. "There." I said to myself, a little proud at what I accomplished in spite of dealing with a creature of non-human anatomy. "That's the best I could do. You're on your own now." I picked up my Knapsack and the remaining contents, not wanting to leave any evidence of my presense here in case someone else found her after I left when I felt a slender hand grab my wrist. I looked up and saw the face of the Lamia looking at me with huge yellow eyes, I pulled my arm away and fell onto my backside in the process. Suddenly free, I rolled to the side, leapt back onto my feet and ran. I didn't get far, her long tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards with tremendous strength. I struggled and tried to slip out from her grip but she was too quick and coiled her body around my waist, pinning my arms uselessly to their sides. She squeezes me with her powerful tail, knocking the air out of my lungs, I look up at her face, she was looking at me curiously, like a child would at an anthill. Her long tounge flickered out and licked my cheek, tasting me. I shuddered as I recalled a time in my childhood when I had seen a feild mouse get caught by a snake, it squeezed and choked it to death before swallowing it whole. That is exactly the fate this creature has in store for me now, I glared back up at her, hiding my fear with defiance. I should have killed her when I had the chance. I should have remembered that compassion brings down empires, and now it's brought down me. "Don't be scared, cutie." She hissed, "I'm just repaying you for your kindness..." her tail tightened around me, pulling me closer to her. I gritted my teeth in slight pain, somehow I'm not sure I believe her, but I was in no position to say anything at the moment. She giggled, a girlish one that surprised me. She would almost be more human than monster if I wasn't currently about to get crushed to death. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on something other than the pain, namely my right hand, it was closest to the sheath holding my knife so maybe if I squrim just enough I'll be able to reach it... "Ah ah ah." She tsked disaproovingly, caressing my cheek with her hand, "Eyes front, cutie." I felt her hands forcefully grab either side of my face and force my head into looking up at her, tentatively I opened my eyes to see her grinning face looking down at me. "That's it, baby." She purred, cradling my face in her hands, lovingly. "Just relax and let my words sink into your suggestible little mind..." I suddenly became aware of a tingling sensation running down my body and a dense fog beginning to cloud my mind, making it difficult to think or concentrate. I blinked a few times, like I was trying to wake up but it wasnt helping. It felt like my head was full of styrofoam. The lamia began to caress and massage my temples, "Don't worry, it'll wear off soon. It's just a little bit of magic to leave your mind open to suggestion. Just relax and listen to my voice..." The fuzzy feeling in my brain began to spread to my hands and feet, I stopped trying to reach my dagger and felt my body relax into her coils, all of my energy gone. I couldn't even move my head anymore, all I could do was look up at her with a vacant expression on my face. Powerless. I began nodding my head while she whispering things to me, the exact words she was saying stop mattering, I gave up trying to listen and just lay there, placidly, contently, even though I could no longer understand the words they sounded just so right.Some part of my mind tried to resist this, I could feel something in my head was thrashing and howling like a frightened animal. I tried to move my mouth to form words, to do something but I was interrupted by the feeling of her soft lips pressing against my own. "Shhhh, darling." She whispered to me after she broke the kiss, "Everything will be clear to you soon. For now just sleeeeeeep." My vision fades...